emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8349 (26th December 2018)
Billy's entrance causes trouble and leaves Aaron reeling. Later, Billy is left injured and bleeding. Also, Wishing Well Cottage is ransacked. Plus, Jacob is crushed by Maya's deceleration. Plot Jessie is shocked but delighted that Billy has made it to her wedding. Aaron is far from happy to see Billy so when Billy tries to talk to him, Aaron pushes Billy against the side of the barn and calls him a psycho before ordering him to get off his family's land. Sam, Lydia, Belle and Samson return to Wishing Well Cottage to find the house has been ransacked. At Pollard's Barn, David and Maya kiss on the sofa. Knowing Jacob is hiding in the cupboard, Maya tries to get rid of David but before David leaves, he tells Maya he loves her. Maya reciprocates David's deceleration of love, leaving Jacob crushed. Back at Tall Trees Cottage, Marlon asks Billy what he did to Aaron in prison which annoys Jessie. Billy explains he did his best to keep his head down in prison but sometimes he had to protect himself. He comments Aaron wasn't some helpless victim. PC Swirling inspects the ransacked Wishing Well Cottage - it appears that nothing has been taken. Afterward, PC Swirling heads over to Tall Trees Cottage to speak with Billy. Aaron is in a state after seeing Billy. Robert tries to get his husband to open up about his ordeal in prison but Aaron refuses. Upon learning about the break in, Marlon is immediately suspicious of Billy although Jessie covers for her son and says he's been with her since he returned. Once the police leave, Jessie and Billy then head back to her flat. The next morning, Marlon and Jessie talk as they clear up the barn. Jessie apologises to Marlon and asks what happens now. Marlon states he needs to know what happened between Billy and Aaron. Aaron is still in a state about Billy. He explains to Robert that Billy was a part of Jason's gang, and although Billy kept himself in the background most of the time, he was still part of it - he could make you hate yourself just by looking at you. Robert insists Aaron needs to tell Jessie or Marlon but Aaron doubts they'll believe him. At that moment, Billy knocks at the door looking for the spare key to Jessie's flat. Aaron orders Billy to get away then shuts the door. Aaron hates of the thought of Billy being around but the thought of his living next door is unbearable. Brenda is enjoying using the metal detector Doug gifted her although Cathy and Heath aren't so enamoured. When Bob walks by, he tries to remain unseen but Brenda spots him and asks if he's managed to change the video games yet. Billy informs Marlon and Jessie that he's going to call his probation officer to see if he can get into a hostel as it's not fair on Aaron that he lives next door. Jessie suggests she and Billy could move into Tall Trees Cottage instead. Marlon is unsure about Billy moving in but agrees. David asks Jacob why he disappeared from the party yesterday. A moody Jacob lies he went for a walk and orders David to get off his case. Ellis talks to Bonnie about Billy. Ellis is adamant Billy's trouble and wishes Jessie would be honest and admit her eldest son isn't perfect. Bonnie explains Jessie can't let herself think badly of Billy. Afterward, Jessie tells Ellis she wants to try to make things work as a family so Ellis agrees to give it a try but asks Jessie and Marlon not to let Billy mess things up for them. Bob returns to the village with only one video game in a raggedy box. Brenda can see something is up with Bob so tells her estranged husband he can always talk to her although Bob claims he's fine. Jacob is delighted to see Maya. Jessie asks Marlon to tell her everything will be okay. Marlon believes it will. Meanwhile, an injured and bleeding Billy staggers around outside... Cast Regular cast *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *Bonnie - Shola Adewusi *Selwyn - Tyrone Huggins *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Barn, yard and living room/kitchen *Pollard's Barn - Living room and cupboard *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen, living room and front garden *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Entrance way *Church Lane car park *David's Shop - Shop floor *Connelton View - Back garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes